


Day 22: On the Desk

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Spanking, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Top Steve Rogers, day 22, on the desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: buckle in kids this is gonna be a bumpy ride





	Day 22: On the Desk

**Author's Note:**

> buckle in kids this is gonna be a bumpy ride

“Hey mister.” Steve says as he lets himself into the lab. “Dinner’s almost ready.” He adds walking to where Tony’s lower half is sticking out of the bottom of a car. Tony rolls out from beneath it and smiles lopsidedly up at him. 

“Great. Give me five minutes and I’ll be up.” Steve smiles fondly back down at him and pushes him back under the car.

“I’ll be counting. You have a very excited son who wants to tell Daddy about his day at school and an infant daughter who could use some quality time with her dear 'ol dad.” Steve says as he walks out. Tony throws himself back into the car he was nearly done with. And then a timer went off and he lost himself in his work.

**_A few hours later_ **

“Anthony.” Steve is standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

“Shit.” Tony mutters as he turns to face his husband. His features are rigid, and his facial expression is definitely a look of anger. “Fuck. I’m sorry, baby. I was going to leave and then the--” Steve holds a hand up and stalks forward. Tony snaps his mouth shut. Confusion plagues his features as Steve’s strong hands grip his hips. His lips cover Tony’s as he pushes him into the desk, lifting Tony to sit atop it. He begins to unbutton Tony’s shirt and the man gasps as Steve’s deft fingers trail down his skin.

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” Steve murmurs against Tony’s exposed neck. Tony huffs as Steve settles beneath his spread legs and his hands slide up his thighs. Tony is embarrassingly hard already as Steve’s mouth and hands attack his skin. His hands are gripping Steve’s t-shirt in his hands and his head is thrown back in ecstacy. 

“I’ve always wanted to fuck you over this goddamned desk.” Steve growls, grinding his hips forward. “You do everything else here, it was only a matter of time before this happened,” Steve says stripping Tony’s shirt the rest of the way off. 

“Up.” He commands and Tony slides off the desk, standing straight. Steve tugs his pants down to sit at his thighs and spins him around so his elbows are resting on the desktop. 

“Oh, God.” Tony whimpers as he feels Steve kneads at his plump ass.   
“You didn’t listen to me, Tony.”

“You’ve been bad.” Steve rasps. “You know what happens to bad boys, Tony?” Tony nods frantically. “Use your words.” 

“Bad boys get punished.” He says shakily. Steve pets his hair soothingly.

“That’s right. I’m gonna spank your pretty ass ‘til it’s nice and red. Make you feel me for days.” Steve reaches forward to give some attention to Tony’s neglected cock. “I think ten should suffice. What do you think?” Tony can only nod frantically, trying so hard not to thrust his hips into Steve’s grip. 

“Sounds good, Captain.” He swallows, braces himself. Steve rubs himself against Tony’s ass and hums.

“You know your word. Use it if you need to.” He reminds him with a soft kiss to his neck. Tony nods, body heating up in anticipation. It’s less than a minute later when the first blow comes. 

“O-one.” Tony croaks. “Thank you, Captain.” Steve massages the tender mark and hums in happiness. Blows two and three come in quick succession, the same spot on the other cheek. Tony can’t help the cry that falls from his lips. 

“Oh, Cap.” He moans. “Thank you.” Steve’s chest warms and his ego glows as he rubs soothing hands over each blooming red hand print he leaves. He gets up to eight and starts to worry as he sees just how red and raw his cheeks are. 

“You doing okay, gorgeous?” He asks, stroking his cock once more. Tony nods his head, hips snapping forward. His entire body is shaking, cock leaking, ass stinging so nicely and he can’t stop the words as they tumble out of his mouth.

“Captain, please. Make me come. I’ll be so good, I won’t be bad. I’ll listen to you for the rest of my life, god, Steve, please--” And one large hand smacks down twice more, the other hand tugging Tony’s dick. Tony’s back arches as he shouts his thanks to Steve. He comes immediately when Steve’s hand rests on his hip. Steve holds him as he comes down, stroking down his back and sides, murmuring praise and loving words.

“Mm. God.” Tony pants. “Lesson learned.” He leans against Steve and feels the unmistakable feeling of Steve’s erection pressing against his belly. 

“What do you think, Cap? Get the kids to sleep and then you can clean me up in the shower?” Tony suggests as he gingerly pulls his jeans up.

“Julia’s been down for an hour. Peter has about ten minutes ‘til bedtime.” Steve says buttoning Tony’s shirt. “I love that idea. My good, smart boy.” He kisses Tony hard on the mouth. “Don’t go getting ideas on me, Stark. I meant it when I said you’ve spent too much time in here. That’s gotta change. Understand?” He asks all but dragging Tony with him.

“Aye, Captain.”


End file.
